Professor Taisho
by Raven-2010
Summary: Kagome & her friends meet Inu, and Sessh they become close friends fast, she hasn't met their dad who's away on vacation. Inu, and Sessh go to America for 3 weeks where Inu meets John his new buddy and partner in crime. Then Kag meets her hot new college professor their dad who's using another last name for a reason, updated extended Dec 24 2012. Comedy romance LEMON Inutaisho/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemons**

Kagome meets and makes friends with Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru but hasn't met their father who's away on vacation yet. The brothers go to America for 3 weeks where Inuyasha meets John his new cohort in crime. While their gone she meets their father and her gorgeous college professor Sugimi Taisho who for his own reason is using a different last name things take an interesting turn. Written for and dedicated to **TheLostPrincessOfTheEast** who helped with this fic lol thanks. **Inutaisho/Kagome**

**Professor Taisho**

**By Raven 2010, Sep 1 2012 **

**First meetings and making new friends**

"College day one maybe we will meet some hot guys," Sango said batting her eyes

"You she wolf we haven't even been here two minutes and already you're on the prowl," Kagome teased

"Sure why not? Let's see who else is here Kagura, Ayame and my good gods,"

"What did your thong shift to one side don't let the hairs get caught or it's ouchy time," Kagome needled "You could always shave miss kitty or use hair remover on her and avoid that problem,"

"No miss thong police I hate those things, look at those two silver haired Adonises over there,"

"Wow I need a cold shower or three minutes in a walk in freezer," Kagome joked after looking "But whoa mama if the front looks as good as the back I have died and gone to heaven,"

They turned around "Look the taller one has a crescent moon and cheek stripes,"

"And the other has those adorable little puppy ears oh I just want to stroke em so bad," Kagome said

"Who let the dogs out? Woof, woof," Kagura teased as she neared them

"I call first dibs on jumping rights," Ayame added

"Oh no ya don't we saw them first," Kagome exclaimed

"Tightwad cheap skate," Kagura fake whined "What happened to sharing?

They were so wrapped up in teasing each other they weren't paying attention "Want to stroke em eh?" a smooth masculine voice said

The girls turned to look "Gulp uh oh,"

"Names Inuyasha," he said

"You saw us first, hello I am Sesshoumaru his brother,"

"Ah hi," all four girls nervously replied

"Relax we don't bite well not unless you want us to," Inuyasha joked and winked

"I'm Kagome these are my friends "Kagura, Ayame, and Sango,"

"Nice to meet you," Inuyasha replied

"Inuyasha my friend do you intend to share this beautiful rare find you have made?" approaching Miroku questioned

"Ah jeez the perv has arrived hail thee oh mighty king of perverts," Inuyasha said "Somebody call the anti hentai police,"

"Inuyasha you do me a great injustice," Miroku protested

"Hah they do not call you the ass master for nothing. Girls this is Miroku the campus and world's biggest hentai kamis help the female gender,"

"I am simply an admirer of the female species," Miroku replied

Inuyasha was about to speak when "Be on guard girls and watch your but," but was cut off by

Smack "Listen letch don't make me have to cut that hand off mummify it and sell it to a museum," Sango scolded after smacking his hand that was on her butt "You can always go and visit it,"

"Ha, ha, ha this one has bite she'll kick your ass," happy gloating Inuyasha teased "Guess this means you're on a no booty diet, hah?" Miroku gave him the finger "We're going to be good friends," he added putting his arm around Sango's shoulders "Little sis,"

"Monk you love pain, don't you?" smirking Sesshoumaru commented "Some males get turned on by the strangest things," he teased

"Jeez monk see girl grope girls butt," Bankotsu said as he made his way over to the group

"What no getting to know her first," Kouga who was behind Bankotsu teased "What you cheap bastard no roses dinner and going to a movie before you start?"

"I'm gay and even I know women better then you," Jakotsu exclaimed "Hey girls," he greeted Kagome introduced him to her friends Jakotsu decided right then and there they were his new sisters

"Ooo the letch just got gender bitch slapped," Inuyasha ragged and made whip sounds "I feel for ya not,"

"Kiss my holy ass you sinner you," Miroku shot back

"Bend over rover my foot needs some practice," Inuyasha said

"Honey your one of us now," Jakotsu told the females

"We love you Jaky," they teased and hugged him

"Jaky hm I like it," he said

"He's our new big bro," Ayame teased

**Girlnip**

One week later

A week had passed and they were all like peas in a pod "Aw there he is," Kagome cooed

"Man I need a cross holy water and some garlic around here," Inuyasha said as Kagome reached for his head he ducked "Crap a body guard to,"

"This is not house of vampires so that won't work," Miroku teased

"Ah crap," Inuyasha exclaimed when Kagome caught hold of one of his ears "Oh females and my ears girlnip these things are girlnip I tell ya,"

"Girlnip? Miroku exclaimed

"Yep you know like catnip is to cats drives em bonkers only his ears are girlnip," Sango explained

"I need wench repellant," Inuyasha teased "Industrial triple strength,"

"Undivided female attention lucky dog," Miroku teased "Want to trade places?

"Ooo let me call my female friends they are just crazy for cute inu hanyou ears," Sango added

"Nooooooo" Inuyasha shrieked "Miroku help we men have to stick together I'm being wench jacked,"

"I'd take your place but the kamis did not grace me with those two appendages aka girlnip that you have,"

"Ah Kagome stop. Miroku you suck,"

"Yes but the question is what," he razzed and winked "Slurplip licking good,"

"You sicko gross," Inuyasha replied "Oh damn it Kagome pretty please stop?" he tried bribing "Purr,"

"Oh boy he sounds like a happy kitty," Sango teased he growled then purred again Kirrara meowed

"Yes and his foot tapping the floor is the true indication of a happy canine, I believe if he had a tail he'd be wagging it right now," Miroku added

"I wuv my puppy yes I do," Kagome teased "He's so soft cuddly and adorable,"

"Little brother have you no dignity your purring your mother must have been part neko," just arriving Sesshoumaru ragged "Want some catnip?

"Purr fluffy shove purr it," Inuyasha responded

"Go purr yourself," smirking Sesshoumaru said "I must tell father about your neko part he will be quite intrigued and wonder how your lovely mother managed to hide it from him all that time. He's so soft cuddly and adorable yes he is," he razzed using Kasgome's words

"You creep if you were a man you'd help me,"

"And deprive the miko of her greatest joy why I would not dream of doing such a cruel thing," Sesshoumaru needled

"Say that when she gets your ears you elf eared traitor,"

"Little brother the miko is invited to and more than welcome to massage my ears anytime anywhere and as much as she wants to," Sesshoumaru teased "And if I am asleep she may proceed then to,"

"Suck up," Inuyasha jabbed

"Oh boy I have an open and anytime invite," Kagome exclaimed

"Me next I love puppy ears," Kagura teased

"No oh no you don't one wench is enough I do not need or want more, no wench gang banging," Inuyasha informed her

"Gang bang? Why Yashy I never knew you went in for that you hot little thing," Ayame razzed

"Hey Yash wanna add more to it I know five hot girls who'd love to help out," Sango needled the poor hanyou went white with shock then red with embarrassment "And they don't wear panties,"

"Sessh help," Inuyasha cried out

"Sorry you're on your own you hot little thing," Sesshoumaru teased repeating Ayame's punch line

**Later on**

"Hey fluffy what's up you give up on girls? Inuyasha teased

"No I am taking a break," Sesshoumaru answered

"Well that'll be a million dollar loss for the condom company,"

"Little brother your days are numbered," Sesshoumaru replied

"So are yours with those backed up pipes of yours,"

"If they were as backed up and as clogged as you're brain there'd be a massive explosion taking out half of Japan and I'd be dead. You cement for brains zombie," Sesshoumaru needled

"Man your cranky what happened to much Viagra?"

"Unlike you who took a whole bottle a total of one hundred pills I do not need it to show interest in the female species," Sesshoumaru badgered

"Ooo" the others exclaimed

"Oh snap," Jakotsu added "Brother bitch slapped,"

"Mutt you are so busted," Kouga needled

"Hah he hasn't gotten any lovin since his right hand got bored and went on strike three hundred years ago," Inuyasha jabbed

"How is your rubber doll little brother did you use that lubricant I suggested? I only suggested it after I heard you in the bathroom whining about having chafed pecker and balls I knew you needed help. Oh my it was a secret I was not supposed to mention it in public it sorry it accidentally slipped out"

"Yeah like my fist is going to accidentally slip into your friggin head multiple times oops it slipped,"

"Are you sure your right hand is able to function after all it is over worked you are in heat so during school hours when you are away from Sheila you make frequent trips to the bathroom let's say to release the hostages," Sesshoumaru needled

"Sheila? The group asked

"Yes that is what he has named his rubber mate," Sesshoumaru replied "Oh Sheila you're the best I ever had," he jabbed "I understand his devotion after all she is the one who took his virginity,"

"Why you miserable lying bastard," Inuyasha snapped through gritted teeth

"Rubber wow mutt face I knew you were fucked up but this takes the cake and proves it," Kouga teased "A rubber chick popped your cherry wow,"

"Ouch" the groups males exclaimed

"Really don't bend over in the shower room with that long hair of yours the guys might mistake you for a bitch and play train going through the tunnel," Inuyasha shot back

"Cough, shit," the others exclaimed

"Man that is foul," Jakotsu said

"Really who's is longer? That'd be yours so I'd say you're the one who should be worried and silver white hair that makes you stand out from the rest so your special," Kouga taunted

'Why you I'll kill you," Inuyasha snapped and tried to lunge for Kouga "Let go you prick," he snapped when Miroku held him back by the waist band of his pants "After I kill him your next monk,"

"Yawn, yes, yes I have heard it all before, remember dear friend binding sutras,"

"You're kidding we're in school and your carrying the gods damned things with you," Inuyasha griped

"Yes especially for unruly demons such as yourself," the smirking monk needled

"Well why don't you use a couple on Sesshoumaru?

"Because he is a gentleman," Miroku answered

"Butt wipe much?"

"No I believe that is your job," Miroku replied "I hope you wash your hands frequently,"

"Nah don't have to when I have you to lick my fingers," Inuyasha shot back

"It is not butt that I lovingly stroke," smirking winking Miroku replied

**Forever lilac shampoo and conditioner, a killer plot one picture is worth a million words**

Though she was the new girl the first day she arrived she thought the school was her kingdom and all there were subject to her rule and should mindlessly obey orders making her the most hated female on the planet. It started slowly over a period of days leading up to her fatal blunder and one hell of a show down and that would later lead to something much larger

"Hey Higurashi get me a soda," Kikyo ordered

"Excuse you," Kagome responded

"You heard me I want a soda,"

"Well dear there is a way to get is fast," Kagome said

"Yes I know if you hurry up and go get it instead of standing here like a moron gabbing and wasting time,"

"No dear it would be faster if you got of that wide ass of yours and got it yourself," Kagome shot back "Getting thick around the hips" don't you think?

"Yup the flab is quickly spreading all around," Ayame jabbed

"Better get a move on," Kagome added

"Bitch" Kikyo Insulted before Kagome could respond

"Hey is that your face laying there? Inuyasha said as he looked down at a big dog turd laying on the ground "Shouldn't leave it laying there someone might die of fright,"

"Whoa nasty to the extreme," Sango exclaimed

"Freakin A," Inuyasha said "You know me dog with a bone and all,"

"Damn and here I thought it was her twin," Kagome added "My bad"

"Why you little bitc," Kikyo started then paused "Need your moronic minions to talk for and defend you a true sign of not only weakness but cowardess as well,"

"No Kag's more like her bad," smirking proudly Sango commented at the same time not responding to the last part to gripe her

"Not to worry Sang I text messaged the health department about the contamination problem," Kagome needled

"I'll get you for this Higurashi," Kikyo promised and stomped off fuming

"Not if I get you first Nagasaki I mean come shot Kikyho," smirking Kagome said

"You, you keep dreaming wimp," Kikyo shot back

"Aw don't worry Nagafunky I won't forget or neglect you,"

"I already called the CDC for ya hun," Kagura added as Kikyo walked away she gave them the finger "Gods I hate that snooty stick up her ass bitch,"

"Center for disease control good one Kagura," grinning Miroku said

"Been using that finger to much eh I can tell by the crooked joint hint, hint?" Kagura needled "Did dildos go out of style?

"Nah they do not make them big enough," smartass Sango added

"There are always telephone poles," Inuyasha jabbed

"But then Yashy the whole city would not have phone service for weeks afterward," Kagura teased

Kagome had a faraway dreamy look on her face Inuyasha caught it "Uh oh" he exclaimed "Earth to Kagome are you there?" he snapped his fingers

"Hah what? Oh yeah I'm here" what's it look like? She joked

"Ah ha okay my sweet little wench what is my snookums up to tell papa?" he sweet talked

"Lay anymore sugar on that and I'll get cavities and severe diabetes to," she wisecracked "Just thinking about it makes my blood sugar rise to unsafe levels,"

"So that's how it is hah you're not gonna tell me,"

"Can it you big baby even I don't know what I am going to do yet," she replied "The list of possibilities is so long how can a girl choose,"

"Cheap skate," Inuyasha said "Pick something then tell me I'm going to die wondering and not knowing,"

"Kagome she's been riding your ass for days," Kagura exclaimed "I could accidentally let one of my dance of blades hit her,"

"Aw don't worry my pets Kagsys in the zone," the evilly smiling miko replied

That night Kagome paid a certain house a special visit while a particular resident was out "Kagome what the fuck are you doing? Sango asked as she watched her best friend climb up and into the first floor window

"Playing Santa Claus," she went in quickly completed her task and exited the same way she had entered closing the window behind her "What the hell even bitches need gifts to,"

"I'm afraid to ask,"

"Aw don't worry Sang you'll love me for it promise,"

"Nice I help Miss Santa Clause make a special personal delivery and she won't even give me so much as a hint," Sango said

"It is a surprise," Kagome teased Sango growled "Alright I'm done torturing you,"

"Phew thank gods couldn't take much more suspense," Kagome told her

"Cough, bitchin cannot wait until tomorrow they are all going to shit,"

**Next day**

"Hey let's go this way it's faster," Kagome said

"Yes fearless leader," playing dumb Sango teased then they followed

"Nooooo, no, no," echoed throughout the area outside of Kikyo's house "Whyyyyy?

"Uh oh," Miroku exclaimed

"Shit Kagome what the hell did you do? This deed has your scent all over it"

"Who Inu baby little old innocent me?"

"Yes you wench now start talking,"

"I just added a little something extra to her forever lilac shampoo and hair conditioner,"

"Kagome damn it talk the suspense is killing me," Inuyasha nagged

"Oh fine big baby triple strength hair remover,"

"Cough holy cough crap," the laughing hanyou exclaimed "Just when I think I know you ya up and shock the shit out of me again,"

"Ouch that's got to hurt," Miroku said "Bet it's a Kodak moment to,"

"Hope it hurts a lot," evilly smiling Sango added

"Kagsy darling you ought to open your own salon specializing in ho make overs," proud Kagura exclaimed

"Hey did you hear Ayame was going to whip her ass and rip her face off? Miroku asked

"No" the rest replied "What happened? They asked in unison

"Well it seems Kikyho tried to start a rumor that Bankotsu, Kouga, Jakotsu, and Sesshoumaru pulled the train on Ayame

"Cough," and the soda in Sango's mouth went flying "J-Jakotsu he's gay everybody knows that," she laughed

"Oh fuck when my brother finds out blood will run in the street like a river," Inuyasha exclaimed "Maybe I should blow town for a few days while fluffys on the warpath,"

"Better tell him Yash," Kagura instructed

"Ah shit ask me to jump in front of a speeding truck with no breaks why don't ya?"

"Dial his number the sooner he knows the better," reluctantly he pulled out his cell phone and dialed "Here my favorite hanyou hand it over I'll do it for you,"

"Phew thanks," Inuyasha said "I owe you big time,"

"We'll talk deal later," Kagura teased

Ring, ring "Hello?

"God that sexy voice," Kagura exclaimed with her hand over the mouth piece "Hey Sessh I have to tell you something,"

"Go ahead," she told him "What, where is she now?

"Not to worry dear Kagome took care of that sleazy tramp well in all fairness she didn't know about this before she did but it is epic and truly beautiful," Kagura told him

"Really what did our Miko do to the vermin?" Kagura told him "A truly female issued punishment well depending on the damage she may need a wig,"

"Our dear Kagome put it in both her shampoo and conditioner Forever Lilac nice brand" hah? Kagura told him "She screamed like a scalded cat,"

"It must be bad then," he replied

"Sesshy darling is that a smirk I hear in that sexy voice of yours?" she teased

"My secret is out," he joked "I see the call is from little brother's phone,"

"Yes my adorable favorite little hanyou baby was dreading it and nervous about telling you so I offered to do it for him," Kagura explained while gently rubbing one of his silky ears

"Ah come on Kagura," Inuyasha moaned

"What is he whining about? Sesshoumaru asked

"I've got one of his ears," Kagura answered "He love the scratchies yes he does and he's all relaxed,"

"Damn females and my ears their girlnip I tell ya. You wenches need hanyou ears anonymous to cure ya,"

"Tell him to shut up and enjoy it," Sesshoumaru wisecracked

"Hey I heard that fluffy," Inuyasha protested

"Yes fluffy I am and the ladies love me for it, you really should try doing it with a female on top of a fur it's wonderful," he replied "But still I cannot believe she accused Jakotsu he is gay we all know he prefers men,"

"I am damaged for life," Inuyasha exclaimed

"Yes Sango said the same thing about Jak," Kagura replied "Sesshoumaru what is so funny?

"You ought to tell Jakotsu," the laughing inu answered

"I'll do it, I'll do it," waving his raised hand Inuyasha volunteered "Hell I will do it free of charge," he teased "If ya offered to pay me to do it I'd refuse the money,"

"You volunteer for Jak but feared to tell me your own brother," Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"Hey I do not want to die. You on the warpath plus dumb lying bitch equals death and carnage," he replied "But I want to tell Jak,"

"Have fun little brother," Sesshoumaru said

"No need to get me a Christmas gift this year this is it hehehe," the grinning hanyou said and took off

**Later on**

"Sheee what? Jakotsu yelled when Inuyasha told him

"Oh my ears," Inuyasha said with his ears pinned against his head and hands clamped over them

"Sorry Yashy forgot about sensitive canine ears,"

"Yeah Jak bitch tried demanding and ordering Kagome around like a slave Kagsy got her good,"

"Get your buns over here I want to hear all about it bring your friends to, I'll call Banky and tell him,"

"Will do we're on the way," Inuyasha replied "Hey we've got an invite let's roll. Sessh Jak is up to something,"

"Hm" Sesshoumaru responded "It will be a masterpiece I know it,"

They arrived at Jakotsu's house twenty minutes later "Get in here kids," Jakotsu teased when he opened the door, Jakotsu had tea and snacks on the coffee table "Okay I want details and leave nothing out,"

"Jak it was beautiful she screamed like a scalded cat," Inuyasha said after telling Jakotsu the story

"Yep Kagome put it in her forever lilac shampoo and hair conditioner," Sango said

"Gang I have a plan of my own and your all invited to join in," Jakotsu exclaimed

"Oh my gods Jak you are a sick man," Inuyasha exclaimed when he heard the idea

**Monday the following week**

Booklets were placed on a table near the front entrance of the school each student took one opened them looked and read, they quickly spread throughout the entire school like wildfire yes even the staff had them, though Jakotsu was a man he schemed and took revenge like a woman. When the victim of said plot arrived it was going to be a day that would go down in college history for all time now all they had to do was patiently wait. Everyone was in the lunch room as usual like every Monday Kikyo was late getting to school when she entered she had shoulder length hair, with one of the booklets in hand she sat down acting as if nothing had happened

"What's this did Higutrashy try to write a cook book don't use it anybody you'll die," Kikyo insulted

"Wait for it Nagamanly," Kagome shot back

"What's that supposed to mean wimp?"

"Nice hair," was Kagome reply and in a split second pulled the pretty brown wig off of Kikyo's head revealing to the room full of people her short neon pink hair

"You dirty bitch," Kikyo screamed turning redder by the minute

"The wig did not do you justice," sitting back down between her friends Kagome replied

"Hair remover mixed with pink dye?" Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear "Doctor Higurashi and Misses Hyde,"

"Damn you Kags you left out the part about the dye," Sango whispered in her other ear

"It was a surprise, surprise,"

"What's with that haircut? Soto Nagaugly" Jakosto jabbed "Finally manned up?

"Yeah what did you join the marines? Finally decided to be all the man you could be? But I do not think they allow pink hair" what were you thinking? Kagome needled Kikyo turned red and tried to save face by giving them the finger

"Guess Frankenstein's she monster never heard of a dildo," Bankotsu added

"You can still raise that finger even as over worked as it is,"Jakotsu badgered

"Didn't ya know it's the only loving she ever knew had or will have?" Inuyasha insulted

"Hah needle dick you do not have enough to pleasure an ant," Kikyo shot back

"What are you nuts? I don't want to fall in they'd never find me" Inuyasha replied

"No dude it's like the Holland tunnel so big she has to use her whole fist," Kouga needled "And even then it's a loose fit,"

Kikyo opened the booklet her face turned chalk white mouth gaped wide as she gasped then she had a glazed over look in her eyes shock took over holding her in place and silencing her for a time. The students sat there silently observing and when they couldn't hold back anymore all burst out laughing some snapped photos this snapped her back to reality they laughed even harder when fury took over and she began demanded to know who did it. In the booklet were authentic looking before and after photos of male Kikyo with male genitalia before surgery and after surgery pictures showing how she looked after being made a woman

"Lies it's all lies" who the fuck Higubitchy you did it didn't you?

"As if dream on Nagasmelly you're a waste of my valuable time," Kagome shot back

"Myself, Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu, and Kouga were pulled the train on Ayame you lied, I am gay and proud of it we'd never do such a thing to anyone. And to think all this time I kept your dirty secret I never squealed on you for having surgery to become a woman lying traitor," Jakotsu lied convincingly with a wounded hurt look

"You lying faggo," Kikyo started

"Finish that sentence darling and I will rip your face off no sexual preference bashing," Jakotsu smirked

"Want to have a private talk out back? smiling wickedly Ayame asked flexing her claws

"She's a boy, she's a boy," some of the students cheered

"Eeeeew and to think she hit on me and I thought he was a girl I feel ill," one boy said

"You think that's bad he put his hand on my weeny," another male added

"And it, it tried to kiss me w-with tongue,' a different male stammered "Eew I'm ill,"

"Oh shut up it's a lie I was born female and still am you asses," Kikyo snapped

"You bitch I don't play pull the train on girls," Kouga, and Bankotsu snapped in unison

"FYI, I do not share women nor do I like an audience witnessing my activities unlike you," approaching Sesshoumaru announced "Perhaps a lesson is in order a private lesson," he let his glowing green whip appear and his eyes turn glowing red "I and my male companions do not as you so vulgarly put it pull the train on females you filth minded sow,"

"I-I-I did no," Kikyo started

"Sniff I smell your lie," Sesshoumaru informed her "I had no idea you were a male who had himself surgically made into a woman this explains your insanity,"

"Big dog in the house your screwed now witch," smirking Inuyasha said

"Nice hair cut finally showing your true masculine side," Ayame jabbed

"One of you did it ruined my hair" didn't you? Kikyo snapped

"Since you saw fit I know not why to spread such a vile false rumor about me I think retribution is in order," flexing his deadly claws Sesshoumaru said with a sadistic smile

"Oh holy friggin crap," Inuyasha exclaimed "Start praying dumb ass,"

"No I-I-I," Kikyo stammered

"Yes I know," he said licking the points of his fangs with the tip of his tongue then all that was seen was his orb shooting off into the sky

"You, you don't think he is going to eat her or something?" Miroku said

"Nah I highly doubt fluffy wants to get poisoned and die from indigestion," Inuyasha joked

"Yep he'd catch and die from tramp poisoning," Sango wisecracked

"Yup Sesshy wants to live so no doubt it will be something fabulous and outrageous," Kaguura added

**An hour later**

"Hm,hm,hm,"

"Ah Sesshypoo" Inuyasha called his happy sadistically smiling humming brother

"Yes my favorite little brother?

"Um what did you do with miss pain in the ass?" Inuyasha inquired

"Oh that little thing she is currently enjoying a nice long vacation," the evilly smirking taiyoukai answered

"Okay, and that would be where?" Inuyasha was smiling

"Deep in Antarctica,"

"Hah what, yay?" their friends cheered

"Are, are you shitting me? The wide eyed hanyou said

"Yes she is and she is going to be kept very busy by my friends the native inu's there they have tons of work that needs to be done,"

"Cough, cough shit my brother is the gods damned dog mafia," Inuyasha exclaimed "Remind me to tip you," he teased

"Well she did get a first class free flight there the wench didn't even offer me a tip," he joked wiping away a fake tear

"Aw Sesshy's private flight service," Kagura teased

"Speaking of vacations we'll be going away for about three weeks," Inuyasha announced "Girls I know you'll miss us terribly while we're gone but don't cry," he teased

"No Sesshy, and Yashy for three weeks oh I think the world is coming to an end," Kagura joked

"Oh what am I going to do? Sango added

"I cannot go on," Kagome said

"Girls I have a big stash of sleeping pills we can end ourselves painlessly, I can't live without my inu's," Ayame carried on

"Oh brother," Kouga exclaimed placing an open palm on his forehead

"Real funny you sick wenches," Inuyasha exclaimed

**Let the games begin, happy hour**

**Monday **

"Oh gods pant, pant the, the dude is warped," laughing Jakotsu gasped while looking at the image before him

"Hey Jak what gives man?" Bankotsu asked

"Yes I want to see it to," Kouga, and Miroku said

"Feast your eyes gentlemen and prepare for busted guts," Jakotsu told them

"What the hell is that? Kouga asked

"Is that Inuyasha in a classroom? Bankotsu said

"Mutt face in school? Kouga exclaimed "Oh those poor unsuspecting innocent students,"

"Is that an American school? Ayame asked

"God help America with dog breathe on the loose," Kouga wisecracked

"Wait it gets better watch let me turn the sound up," Jakotsu told them

"I pledge allegiance to the hag of the United Fates of America and to the repubic for which she stands as birds chirp in the trees while her womanly curls blow in the breeze," a young American guy with his hand over his heart said using a female voice

"Pubic, hey look mutt face is ready to bust," Kouga said as they watched Inuyasha who was standing next to him straining to not burst out laughing and he wasn't alone "Jak your new camera cell phone is awesome,"

"Oh my gods he is as sick and twisted as Inuyasha our hanyou has found his American evil twin," grinning Bankotsu exclaimed "This is so cool,"

"Who said that? The teacher asked as she spun around on her heels and looked at the class

Holding his stomach Inuyasha could not take any more he fell face down over and was draped across the desk laughing his ass off panting for breath. Among the other students some fell on their butts others were on their backs holding their stomachs rolling from side to side, others were leaning against desks down on their knees and more. The furious teacher glared at them but none took notice for they were too busy trying to breathe

"Who is that dude? I like him already" Bankotsu said

"That's John Inuyasha's new partner in crime, their so much alike it's scary," Jakotsu told them

"Hey I didn't know Inuyasha was going to America," Sango said

"Yep he and Sessh are both there," Jakotsu replied

With the teacher

"You don't know hah there is only one problem child in my class and that is you John Adams. Well now you have a new cohort" isn't that right mister Taisho?

"Ah don't know what you're talking about teach," Inuyasha feigned innocence

"I-I I'm innocent," laughing John gasped

"Ah screw it I got the name might as well play the game," Inuyasha said "I pledge allegiance to the old bag the hag that lives in the bat cave hope she didn't shave off her curly forest cause that part is the best," John nearly died now he was crying from laughing so hard followed by the other students

"Holy shit mutt is giving it raw," Kouga said everyone nearly died laughing

"Shit the Americans might send him back packed in a crate drugged and in a strait jacket," Bankotsu said

"See even America is not safe from the terror of the hanyou bomber," Kagome exclaimed

"Mister Taisho," the teacher called

"Y-y-yes teach teacher dearest?" The laughing himself sick hanyou gasped

"Since you and Mister Adams seem to like disrupting my class with your depravity perhaps some alone time locked in the closet together would do wonders for you two criminals," the smirking teacher said

"Can you say I am so screwed? Kagome joked

"I know, right?" Sango replied

"Ah, what?" Inuyasha, and John gasped eyes wide with horror "With him? Eeeee" they said pointing at each other

"You heard me,"

"You're not a teacher you're the devil," both males exclaimed "How can you be so heartless?

"Drama queens quit hamming it up," she replied

"Haul ass," John, and Inuyasha simultaneously exclaimed and ran like hell

"Wimps" the smiling teacher said

"Look kids Yashy is so rattled he left his camera phone on and sitting on the desk," Jakotsu exclaimed

"What the hell let's wait and see what happens next," Bankotsu suggested

Someone was heard clearing their throat "Excuse me I believe these belong to you,"

"No way it can't be," Kagome said

"Yep Sesshoumaru in all of his glory look he has each one by one of their ears," Kagura commented

"Ha, ha dog breath has to walk bent over," and so was John Kouga was thrilling

"He is basically dealing with two Inuyasha's now," Miroku added

"Let go you dirty dog," Inuyasha snapped "I hope you're damned fangs fall out and never grow back again,"

"Oh come on man turn us loose," John protested "Pretty please with whipped cream and a cherry on top?"

"We almost made a clean get away until your raggedy ass showed up," Inuyasha bit

"Why thank you mister Taisho," the teacher thanked Sesshoumaru

"Where would you like to put them?

"In that nice closet over there" and please be sure to lock them in? The teacher requested

"No, no, no," John, and Inuyasha shrieked, bang, bang Inuyasha, and John pounded on the closet door after being locked in "Let us out,"

"Little brother be a good dog and behave and you as well John," Sesshoumaru said and was called a traitor, He picked up Inuyasha's cell phone looked and asked "Enjoy the show?

"Freaking awesome," Kagura, Miroku and the rest of the group exclaimed at the same time

"Hey look Inuyasha's friends were watching," one of the boys said they all waved and said hello

"Oh man check out the redhead I think I'm in love," one of the older handsome boys said pointing to Ayame she winked

"Look at the three dark haired goddess s man Japanese girls are hot," one guy said about Sango, Kagome, and Kagura

"Dude I am so going to Japan," another added, the females thanked them and winked "Ah angels,"

"Great we're locked in here and their pitching woo over my damned cell phone," Inuyasha complained

"Smile little brother at least you accomplished one good deed," Sesshoumaru needled

All went quiet Inuyasha sniffed "Yo John check it out,"

"What?

"Take a whiff man," Inuyasha said

John sniffed "Oh man,"

"You know what we have to do, right?"

"Freakin A," John replied

"Ha, ha, ha suckers," Inuyasha laughed

Sometime later

"They're awfully quiet," Sesshoumaru commented

"Perhaps the deadly duo has fallen asleep," the teacher said

"Hm let's see," he replied walked over to and opened the door "Are you two still alive?

"Hey big bro, how's it hanging? I bet in your case real low" hah? Inuyasha ragged getting up from his seated position on the floor and wrapping one arm around Sesshoumarus shoulders "You know you're a dick but a good dick so I'll keep you and I forgive ya," he kissed Seshoumaru on the cheek the already pale demon turned shocking white

"Oh my god he kissed Sessh on the cheek," Ayame exclaimed "I love it hope you hit the record button Jak,"

"Did just before it started," he answered

"Oh man this is excellent blackmail material," grinning Kouga said

"Shit he's st," Kagome started but was cut off by

"Now that is the shit," drunken John all but stammered

"What the hell I do not keep liquor in there hell I don't even drink period?" the teacher said

"Oh teacher of mine I adore ya don't you know I'd do anyping, anyting I mean anything for you?" John sang with some words slurred balancing himself with one hand on Inuyasha's shoulder

"Teach want to go in the closet shut the door and practice some lip locking? Inuyasha asked to mess with her head "Bet you could teach me a few things" hah? He winked

"You are stoned" on what may I asked? Sesshoumaru calmly asked

Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag "Oh that yep nothing gets ya fucked up better than this shit found it hidden in the back of the closet don't know who left it there but I love em man. We needed to relax and you know the rest," Inuyasha pinched one of Sesshoumaru's cheeks "Aw would Sesshypoo like some? I won't tell pop" he winked

"Demon reefer" why am I even surprised? Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"Have a toke chill out and relax bro then that stick will fall out of your bott I mean butt,"

"No, no Yash it's booty bootay," John wisecracked

"No man bootay and booty is for chicks we're dudes," Inuyasha corrected "Wall I mean well if I was being vulgar I'd say bung hole,"

John scratched his head "Oh ya your right my bad. Hey you missed one dung hole," he smirked "Speaking of booty" would you lovely young ladies mind lining up and letting us do bootay inspection?

"Holy shit he's the American Miroku," Sango exclaimed

"See that's what I started to say about Inuyasha earlier he's stoned," Kagome added

"Yup him and his American brother," Bankotsu exclaimed

"Sure but only if we get fifty bucks each," one girl said

"Right on no freebies you go girl," Kagura cheered the girl looked at the camera phone giving a thumbs up

"Dude forget it ah it wen-wenches no matter what part of the wind, the world their in all stick together," Inuyasha said slurring a bit

"They are so much alike it is frightening," Sesshoumaru remarked "Little brother you are high,"

"Well duh" what was your first clue Sherlock? Inuyasha responded smirking "Did ya dust for prints to,"

"Yash he knows cause he brought in a narc dog and hi, he sniffed us out guess we're going to jail now" huh? John added "Ho-how much tim-time will we get?

"Nah man nothing like that Sessh is a dog,"

"Oh right, right, right," John replied

"Miscreants," Sesshoumaru said as he hauled them off

"Wee free taxi service this is the life," John exclaimed

"I know, ain't it the best? Inuyasha added as they were lifted off the ground by the back of the waistband of their pants and carried off like luggage

"Driver, can we stop at the bar for a nightcap? I'll pay for the rounds my treat" John offered

"Hey-hey Sessh be a good doggy and don't run any red lights,"

"Silence you nonpaying back seat driver,"

**Sugimi sensei, shocking the miko**

"We have a new professor coming to teach here," Kagura announced

"So what's he or she look like? Ayame asked

"It's a he and I have no idea but I wish I knew," Kagura replied

"It ought to be mandatory that they should have to send a photo in before they come to work at a school," smirking Sango said

"Damn you broads he's a teacher not some actor auditioning for a part," Kagome teased

"There they go," Bankotsu said to his male friends "Wolf patrol,"

"Ah hah," they agreed

"You know what Yash would say if he was here," Bankotsu commented

"The wenches are at it again," smirking Kouga replied

"My girls love men just like me," Jakotsu teased

"Wonderful one wolf and four wolfetts working together," Miroku said

"Quiet you," the four women and Jakotsu responded

Next day

"He's coming," Sango announced

"Who? Kagura asked

"The new prof,"

"For real I can hardly wait?" Ayame said

"Ayame, Kagura come here," Sango called "Look girls," she showed them a picture on her camera phone

"Oh my gods I want him to mount me I'll mount him," pervertedly smiling Kagura said

"Oh that white hair and those eyes he can kidnap me and forget about bringing me back,' Ayame exclaimed

"Okay I have one request," Sango stated

"And it is," they replied

"It's our secret and do not tell or show Kagome," Sango told them

"Hah?

"Yes just picture the look on Kagsys face when she gets her first look at him," Sango said and laughed deviously

"You are so evil," her grinning companions

"The wenches are at it again,"

"Inuyasha" the three women exclaimed then turned and looked

"Damn you Kouga you imitated his voice so perfectly I thought Inuyasha was back early," Sango scolded

"I know hehehe one of a wolf demon's best abilities,"

"May I bear your pups," Miroku added

"Oh he's so dreamy I think I'm in love," Bankotsu , and Jakotsu razzed in girly voices

"And if you tell Kagome I will kill all four of you," Sango promised

"And we'll help," Ayame, and Kagura said

'Yes my love," the males teased

"I'm serious," Sango told them

"Oh please and miss Kagome's reaction that would ruin and take all the fun out of it,' Miroku exclaimed

"Ok gentlemen you are officially in on it," Kagura said

"Oh dear sweet lord he is a silver haired god," Looking at the picture Jakotsu excitedly exclaimed

"Operation shock Kagome begins now," Bankotsu added

"Great he'll be here tomorrow," Sango announced

"How the hell did you get a picture of him? Bankotsu asked

"I have a friend who works in the employment department,"

**Following day**

"Good morning Kagsy," smiling Sango, Miroku and the rest of her friends greeted

"Kagsy" alright are you guys planning to murder me or something? She was suspicious

"Gee thanks a lot," Jakotsu said with a wounded look and his left hand over his heart

"Let's eat and go to class," Ayame exclaimed

"If you guys play any tricks on me your all dead," Kagome promised "And I'll make it painful to,"

"Chill Kagome we were just yanking your chain a little," Kagura told her

"Okay, let's go eat,"

'Shit she's like a friggin radar detection machine' Kouga thought

The group of friends went and ate then got ready for the first class of the day, they headed for their classroom a walk down to the end of the hallway and they were there. Mentally smiling and laughing Sango had the honor of opening the door making sure Kagome was first in line and the first one to enter the classroom

"Five four three two one zero," looking at her friends and cohorts Sango mouthed the words without speaking, they winked in agreement

"Gasp, holy shit," Kagome mumbled lowly but demon ears heard it, her left hand went over her pounding racing heart as she gazed upon the illegally handsome hot inu seated behind the teacher's desk "God grant me strength,"

"What's wrong did somebody chip a nail," Kagura teased

"Go file your fangs," Kagome replied

"No somebody's panties are overheated," Sango ragged "Need a cool damp cloth? Better yet an ice bag,"

"A wolf in mikos clothing, eh?" Ayame teased

"Need me to carry you in? Kouga could not resist

Kagome continued walking in not taking her eyes off of the sexy inu, after Ayame's teasing Kagome had tuned her friends out and was lost in her own little world fantasies filled her mind, her observing friends were all grinning like mad. Having reached their desks each took their places and sat down, the silver haired professor watched in silence with rapt interest a small smile gracing his face he looked ethereal with those golden eyes and silver hair the sky blue suit he wore making his features stand out more, and the silver white shirt he wore completed the outfit. He removed his jacket draping it over the back of the chair giving her a better view of his broad shoulders and muscular athletic looking body, the way the shirt clung to his body showed every curve Kagome mentally gulped

"Good morning class my name is Sugimi Shizu,"

"Good morning Sugimi sensei," the students greeted

"Nice to meet you," he replied he held a paper in his hand with a list on it "Okay next is roll call, Kouga Tanaka,"

"I did it and plead guilty,"

"That's okay you are released for good behavior. Sango Setsuna,"

"Sango's out of town I'm just filling in for her,"

"I see, Kagura Kyoko,"

"Yo, what's up teach?"

"I do not know you tell me,"Sugimi answered Kagura grinned "Ayame Fujiama,"

"Still howling,"

"I believe you. Bankotsu Kurasawa,"

"Haven't decided yet I'll get back to you tomorrow prof,"

"Perhaps an hour alone in a locked closet will help," Sugimi said

"Ouch so cruel, okay throw a girl in the mix and I will do it," grinning Bankotsu replied

"In your dreams," Sugimi teased he was a wiseass and they loved it "Miroku Mushishi,"

"Napping,"

"Hah more like severe exhaustion from being up all night chasing girls trying to grope their butts," Kouga ragged

"Bless them not grope their butts monks blesses people," Miroku replied Sugimi was enjoying the exchange

"You're the only monk who blesses girls with your wandering hand on their backsides if it has an ass and wears a skirt you're on it," everyone laughed

"Jakotsu Takanawa," Sugimi called

"Ready willing and able,"

"Okay but don't over work yourself," Sugimi wisecracked, he finished roll call all except one student "Kagome Higurashi,"

"Ah, gulp, um here sexy, I mean gorgeous sensei,"' realizing her slip of the tongue "Oh crap, I-I, ah sensei dreamy, um I mean gulp," she fell silent 'Bad Kagome, bad Kagome stupid, stupid' she mentally scolded herself

"You're here miss Higurashi breathe we cannot have a disoriented student in my class. However if you need help I would be happy to give you extra help after class," Sugimi thrilled when her heart rate picked and sensed nervousness

"Ohhh" Kagome moaned lowly with her head down on her desk hiding her face she even went so far as to put her jacket over her head 'Stupid, stupid, stupid Kagome stop thinking with your crotch' she thought

The big inu was not done yet Sugimi could not resist he walked over to Kagome lifted Kagome's jacket she tried to hold on to keep it in place he won the minor tug of war "Hello miss Higurashi, is anyone home?" he loved this

"Um, I-I-I don't know,"

He bowed his head down leaning it in closer to her holding her jacket up halfway at the same time blocking everyone's view tracing the edge of her ear with the tip of his hot tongue, and whispered in her ear "My tongue has many talents,"

Kagome gasped it was barely audible and shot straight up "Oh my god," she whispered

Lowering his head again "Perhaps a private demonstration is in order," he said so low no one could hear except youkais. In her excited state she let go of her jacket allowing her classmates to see her flushed face

"Um thank you Su-Sugimi sen- sensei," she slightly stammered "I-I will study harder,"

Afterward returning to his desk wearing a victorious grin then replaying his words in her mind Kagome

Blushed about 5 shades of red "Welcome miss Higurashi,"

"S-sensei," she responded

He smirked oh how badly she wanted to wipe that smug smirk off of his handsome face "Now class shall we begin?"

"Yes sensei dreamy," they teased in unison using Kagome's words

"Die," Kagome said to her friends they cracked up. Over the following days the inu and miko would play a game of cat and mouse she being his little mouse

**After class**

"Oh professor hotness in my dream you make me cream," raunchy Kagura razzed

"Oh sexy sensei can I bear your pups?" Miroku taunted

"It is times like this I wish you were a demon so that I could purify your boy toys off," Kagome replied "Keep it up and you'll never make pups," she smirked

"My big strong tall doggy may I climb you like a tree? Ayame added

"So long so tall I shall pin him against the wall," Bankotsu teased using a feminine voice

"Banky my pet? Kagome called sweetly

"Yes?

"I collect jewels you have three sacred ones and I want to add them to my collection," she said then smiled sadistically

"Ah, tho-those I can never part with," Bankotsu slightly stammered "But meet me in the closet and I will let you investigate their value," he winked

"When's the mating? Sango razzed

"Miroku Sang needs special blessing," Kagome teased

"Kagome," Sango exclaimed

"You started it," Kagome reminded

"See ya later got things to do," Kouga said and took off before any of them could respond

"Maybe our beloved wolf has a hot date," Jakotsu said

Kouga hid watching as they continued walking once they were out of sight he went back into the school "Sugimi you sneaky bastard"

"Nice to see you again to wolf," the smirking inu replied

"Are you going to tell her who you really are Sugimi Taisho not Sugimi Shizu?" Kouga asked

"No then she'd know I was Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha's father. And think about it the shock of when she finds out will be absolutely priceless,"

"Got to admit it is really clever and so friggin evil I love it," Kouga commented and laughed "You know I had to bust your balls it's my thing,"

"Yes how could I forget?"

"No worries I'm in the game with you they don't know I know you this is beautiful hehehe," Kouga said

"Thank you,"

**That Friday**

Class drew near to an end "Kagome please wait I want to talk to you," Sugimi told her

"Yes sensei,"

The classroom was empty leaving them alone "Shifting in your seat and spreading your legs showing me your uncovered treasure," he spoke as he locked the door then quickly closing in on her

"I did?

"As if you forgot little taunting temptress," he replied "Do you know what you are asking for?

"I was just getting some air you know how warm it gets in here,"

**Lemon starts**

In a flash he was in front of her encasing her in his long arms his lips took hers in a hot passionate kiss his hands moved down her body then slipped under her skirt quickly taking hold of feeling then kneading her ass. In a split second she bent over a desk face down the back of her skirt hiked up around her waist his hands cupping caressing and gently massaging her full round boson groaning when he felt the hard nipples poking his hands. He moved his hips grinding against her backside he was so hard it ached he needed to relieve it she felt him back up and felt it when his pants slipped down his hands returned to her breasts this time inside her bra his lips explored her neck and shoulders while his large long shaft slipped between her dampened folds

"Damn,' both exclaimed he wasn't inside her both were nearly ready to climax

"Close your legs," he said she complied and moved back and forth "Does it feel good,"

"_**Y-yes ah Sugimi,"**_ within seconds she exploded

"You will be punished each time you taunt me," he shifted his body moving more directly against her hot spot "Like this," he began thrusting harder

"_**Yes, yes shit yes don-don't stop ahhhhh,"**_

"Fuck," he groaned when after three more releases she started moving moving back and forth against him pumping his shaft "Damn it oh that's it," she sped up moving harder and faster

"_**Su-Sugimi,"**_

"_**Uhhh Kagome,"**_ while they continued pumping and climaxing like a dog his fangs clamped and hung onto the back of her neck, the kept at it until both were completely spent and stilled

"That felt so damned good," she exclaimed

He removed his fangs from the back of her neck he hadn't pierced the skin just hung on "I do not wish to take you too soon. We will pleasure each other in other ways until that time arises,"

Still holding his shaft in place she tightened her hold around him and felt his renewed hardness twitch. "Ooo," she groaned with renewed lust

"That is it uh we are not leaving until we can no longer walk," he informed

"_**Yeeeees,"**_ both called out their releases

**Lemon continues**

"Wonder if it's a front rear or oral exam? Kagura joked

"Maybe all of the above and a few more we don't know about," Ayame added

"Well he is the plumber, she has the clogged pipe and he the plunger," pervertedly grinning Miroku said

"Kagsys test driving the limo," Jakotsu teased his friends

"You know the rules test it before you buy it," Sango exclaimed

"Pop that hood check the motor and go from there," Bankotsu said

Kagome continued her taunting Sugimi had his own version of taunting when no one was looking he made sure his pants leg went back against his thigh showing the outline of his impressive rod. Kagome was going nuts it was like a Mexican standoff neither really conquering the other but continuing to up the stakes and play the game

**A lesson to learn and a shocking discovery**

Over a week later

It was lunch time everybody left the classroom to go outside enjoy the warm weather and eat their food, Kagome had eaten half of a root beer popsicle before they left, after they were gone she went to work on the second half slowly sliding it in and out of her mouth sexually suggestively after a few seconds she pulled it out swirling her tongue around the top of it. After sliding it in and out of her mouth a few more times she slipped the tip of it up and down her cleavage leaving a thin trail of the sticky treat behind. His brain exploded he could not see straight this time she'd pushed him to far he had, had enough but she was not done yet

**Lemon starts**

With her back to Sugimi Kagome bent over once again giving him full view of her bare assets she was not wearing any panties the poor inu had all he could do to maintain his composure his breath caught in his throat and his heart nearly stopped

"Cough, Kagome come here please?

"Yes Sugimi sensei,"

The second she was within his reach he pulled her between his chair and desk keeping her back to him he told her to put her hands on his desk she complied with the other hand he opened his pants freeing his impressive sized hard shaft. She tilted her head back and they shared a passionate kiss Sugimi pulled her down to sit on his lap and thrust into her impaling her with his rod her hot sheath cling tightly Kagome stilled both hissed with pleasure from the wonderful first time sensual feel of skin on skin contact they remained still reveling in the ecstasy this feeling brought them.

The two were near ready to orgasm his shaft twitched inside her turning her on even more he was about to start thrusting upward. Then they heard the door open it was so fast neither had chance to fix their clothes, two gasps were heard and two sets of golden eyes went wide, the top of Sugimi's desk blocked the view of he and Kagome's below the waist connection but Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru knew what was going on the scent told all

"Hello pups," Sugimi nonchalantly greeted wrapping his arms around his female's waist holding her in place "Welcome back,"

As his sensitive nose was assaulted by the highly intoxicating scent Inuyasha's eye twitched and at the same time he froze "My eyes my nose need hot water bleach scrub brush some lye," he wailed and ran like hell leaving stunned Sesshoumaru behind "Must get drunk try to obliterate memory from brain," he mumbled

Sesshoumaru twitched then found his voice "Sake reefer and maybe an LSD chaser will help erase this from my poor damaged brain," abnormally white faced Sesshoumaru exclaimed swiftly shut the door and took off

"Pups? Kagome exclaimed

"Yes they are my sons," the grinning inu answered "Do you know them?

"Ah yeah we met just before they left on their trip and became close friends fast," she replied

"I see, I was away or I would have met you"

"Sugimi Shizu is really Sugimi Taisho?"

"Yes"

"If we weren't engaged in our current activities I'd kill you, you deceitful tricky dog," she teased "Uh, oh shit," she moaned when he thrust upward "More don't stop,"

"I knew you'd see things my way I was not about to let you go before we finished,"

"_**Ahhhhh,"**_ she cried out when he pistoned into her making her release, afterward he turned her to face him keeping her sitting on his lap

"Ride me woman," she did he licked her cleavage the root beer flavor coating his tongue he then pulled her top bra and all up and suckled at her breasts like a starving pup

"Oh my gods," she moaned he was driving her mad his hands moved to her butt which he wasted no time in gently squeezing "Sugimi I,"

After removing his lips from her bosoms "Yes? He teased

"I'm gonna uh," she went breathless "It it's almost too much,"

"This? He asked and thrust up in a way that hit every sensitive spot she had and making him even hornier

"Shit your killing me," she exclaimed after several climaxes she tightened her passage around his shaft

He sucked in a sharp breath "Torturous vixen," he exclaimed she tightened more with all the force she had _**"Gods freaking damn," **_he exploded like a volcano and she at the same time

Fangs pierced the left side of her neck the blinding light of their combining powers lit the room her body tingled from head to toe she felt different and soon fangs pierced his neck and a lust filled growl emitted from his chest. As she drank his blood she couldn't get enough it was addictive but she would know when to stop. As the light faded to nothingness and the room dimmed she pulled her fangs out of his neck threw her head back and growled music to his ears while their climaxes continued

"My inu miko," he praised she nipped his ear "Someone wants to play does she?" he nipped one of her ears

"Shit," she exclaimed she just learned ears are one of an inus erogenous zones

"More" he replied, he stood setting her on then laying her back on his desk leaning over he nibbled on her new pointed ears "You see" feels good hah? You cannot get enough"

"Harder," she exclaimed and he drove into her full force

**Lemon continues**

With Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru

"My ears my poor virgin ears Sessh kill me now," Inuyasha wailed after hearing the growl

"Don't be a drama queen," Sesshoumaru flicked one of his puppy ears with a claw

"My ears, my eyes, my nose I'm ruined for all time I need to scrub my brain with bleach," Inuyasha replied "Hey you dick," he griped when Sesshoumaru snapped one of his ears with a claw

"Although I wish I had never seen father in such a position I am sure he did not enjoy our intrusion either," Sesshoumaru told him

"Ya think, you've got a point there fluffy,"

"Growl," Sesshoumaru hated that name

"Ah stow it you know in dog form your one fluffy mutt,"

"Parasite," Sesshoumaru shot back

"Yes but it isn't blood I suck," the hanyou wisecracked wiggling his eyebrows "Hope pops cleans that chair when their done,"

Sesshoumaru smirked at the thought in his mind it'd drive his brother nuts "Yes and now you will have to call the miko mother she is our sires mate,"

"Gulp" the white as a ghost hanyou responded "Are you frigging loony, no way I'm calling the wench mother that's just to creepy?"

"Nonsense the miko will make a wonderful kind attentive loving and gentle mother in inu age you are still in your puppy years,"

"Ooooo" Inuyasha griped "That's it that's it right there," Sesshoumaru got what he wanted a good long chase

"Mother miko," Sesshoumaru needled as he ran "Mommy can I go play in the sand box with the other kids pretty please?"

"Get beck here and die like a man you striped bastard,"

With the others

"Hey man what's up, how come classes were cancelled for the day? Miroku asked

"Sugimi's mating in the classroom so I put a word in with dean Naraku he's wearing the biggest shit eating grin in history right now to," grinning Kouga told them

'Woo hoo Kags is getting mated," Sango said then she Ayame, and Kagura high fived

"Classroom nooky can't beat that," Jakotsu teased

"Sessh is ragging the shit out of mutt face and getting a chase," Kouga said "Know what the hilarious part is we all know Sessh and Yash just got back they came here opened the classroom door Kagome was sitting on Sugimi's lap they were connected if you get my meaning,"

"Sweet," smiling Bankotsu said "Guys you know what this means we have torture material to use on Inuyasha oh so many possibilities," he exclaimed rubbing his hands together

**Months passed by**

A few months later "Nooooo, it isn't true," Inuyasha wailed

"It is so live with it," Sesshoumaru told him

"Say that when they come after you,"

"It is not like you did not know it was coming eventually," Sesshoumaru reminded

"Oh little wenches and pops running around and I bet the girls will be able to sit me like Kagome does. I am a dead dog maybe I should leave Japan that'll do it they can't get me then,"

"Aw does somebody have an I'm not the youngest pup anymore syndrome," Sesshoumaru needled

"Triplets she's carrying triplet's pops should put a meter on that thing that way he'd only make one pup at a time. You know space em out some a few years apart like normal dogs,"

"Little brother you are completely warped," Sesshoumaru told him

"Hey flea bag mommies having triplets," Kouga taunted "Jealous?

"That's it that's it right there ya mangy wolf this time I ain't playing I'm going to kill you for real this time," Inuyasha threatened

"Well don't keep a boy waiting," Kouga taunted and got a chase

3 months later Kagome had three pups 2 girls Sakura, and Shizuka, and the boy Mattaki all had their fathers golden eyes and markings and silver hair. Mattaki was a combination of Sesshoumaru reserved self controlled and Inuyasha fun loving joker he loved yanking Inuyasha's chain, the girls were his buddies they were like Sesshoumaru. Sugimi got endless hours of pleasure watching after his 3 youngest pups got older and got a taste of ramen they were instantly addicted now Inuyasha had fierce competition and the battle was on. Sugimi had a storage room set aside he'd order ramen by the case and fill the room. Sesshoumaru trained Mattaki to help him bug Inuyasha Sugimi was one happy dog papa, One day as a gag Mattaki convincingly lied telling Inuyasha Kagome was pregnant he went in hiding for 2 weeks


End file.
